Amnesia
by KelceyiasKassadeemya
Summary: Its a Reno/Yuffie! Sorry for my fellow Reno/Yuffie fans, but theres not really a 'happy' ending here.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hai! ^_^ I liked this fic, despite the fact I wrote it late at night. I've been thinking about  
making it longer, what do you think? Twell on with the fic! But, first a few things.  
1. If you dont like it, DONT read it.  
2. I greatly appreceate constructive critisim, more so on big fics, but  
I wont even glance at a flame.  
3. If you MUST flame me and feel you cant help but do it, my  
e-mail is Kelceyias@hotmail.com. Lets TRY to keep the site clean for  
the younger kids that wonder on here, kay?  
  
Prologue   
"It would be a lie to tell you I could understand why people always want to hear the stories  
of others. Perhaps it is because their own are too boring. Of course, the real truth behind   
everyone's reasons is something that is not my business at all. Well if you really must have   
a story I will give you one; though I do not know if you will find it believable. Perhaps you   
would like some background information? That would be nice would it not; I for one do not wish   
to hear tales of something when I do not know what is going on." The woman who was speaking   
paused here and pushed a lock of hair from her face.   
"You see there was a war once where I came from. No, not one of those war's between   
countries. A war between a large company that held a monopoly over all the others, a small,   
insignificant group of rebels opposed to this company, and a single man with his mother. What's   
the matter friend? You look like you already do not believe me. Well, anyway, the company, Shinra   
Inc., was destroyed by a Weapon made by the Planet; and the rebels? They defeated the man, Sephiroth, and an alien creature called Jenova. Sephiroth had been injected with Jenova's cells and the creature had him believing that it truly was his mother. But, no.. My story takes place after that war. After a summoned Meteor crashed into the Planet, destroying the already devastated town in which Shinra had risen to its glory and met its end."   
The woman paused once again and took a long drink of the beverage sitting near her hand,   
"There was a girl who had survived all of that. She had fallen from a great height after Meteor had   
hit, and she did not remember anything. She was awoken by members of the Turks, an ex-organization   
of Shinra Inc. They were hired on the surface to find military recruits; but we all knew they were  
a bunch of assassins. And, my friend, this is where I will start my story."   
  
Chapter One  
"Wake up, wake up! I'm not going to carry your ass if you can walk."  
The brown haired girl stirred and opened her mahogany eyes. Bright, everything was so   
bright. "Wha...?" Three people loomed over her, a red-haired man, a tall, bald man, and a young   
blond woman. She thought their faces looked familiar but no names would come to her.   
"Why are we doing this Reno? Let her Avalanche buddies come rescue her," the blond was whining   
to the red head, Reno.   
Reno, seemingly ignoring the other one, leaned down closer to the brown haired girl,   
"Yuffie right? Can you stand?"   
The girl only looked at him blankly, "Yuffie....Yuffie who?"   
"Amnesia," the bald man stated.  
"I bet she's faking!" the blond jumped in.   
"Elena.. be quite," Reno shot her a look and then turned back to the girl, Yuffie, "Do you   
remember me at all?" he asked.   
"No...umm.. you look familiar." Yuffie replied.   
The red haired Turk sighed, What a day..., "I'm Reno, of the Turks. That's Elena and Rude.   
We're.... acquaintances. You feel from the airship your friends where on after Meteor hit Midgar.   
Now, can you stand?"   
"I-I think so.." Yuffie took Reno's outstretched hand and stood on wobbly knees. Her right knee  
ached, but she could stand, however unsteadily, "Who are my friends?"  
"Avalanche! You just saved the Planet," Elena blurted out.   
"I-We did?" Yuffie asked.   
"This girl has it bad," Reno sighed, "Come with us, we'll take you out of here to the next town   
and contact your friends. Then you're own your own."   
Rude stepped over to Yuffie and offered his arm as support while Reno took the lead toward   
the gates of Midgar.  
Elena hurried along behind him and keeping her voice low, she asked, "Why are we helping her?"   
Reno shrugged and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "We weren't any better when we   
crawled out. They just saved all our asses Elena, you should show some gratitude."   
"But but.. They killed Tseng!" Elena stuttered.   
"The reports all show that wound was from the mursamune, Elena." Reno replied, sighing in   
frustration. "But-"   
"Just shut up, Elena, just shut up."   
Reno paused in his walking and Elena bumped into him from behind. Rude and Yuffie   
were right behind them.   
"What?" Yuffie asked.   
Rude motioned to her to be silent, and like Reno, he began listening. Reno unsheathe   
his nightstick and only moments later a large, serpent-like creature leapt out at them. To   
Yuffie's surprise, instead of saying something, Elena jumped up along side Reno and Rude in   
facing the beast. Reno shot a charge of electricity at the monster, but it didn't seem fazed.   
Elena was concentrating on a piece of materia when another of the creatures leapt onto her back   
from behind. Rude took a step forward, immediately going to help his comrade while Reno fought   
off the other; but he was cut off as two more of the creatures cut into the battle.   
"Shit," Reno spat blood from his mouth as the three pulled Yuffie in between them and stood back   
to back. "This doesn't look good.. Do you remember how to fight, kid?" Reno asked, as he smacked   
an attacking creature over the head. The electricity didn't seem to be working, and Elena was too   
busy casting protection spells to concentrate on much else.   
"I remember... glowing stones," Yuffie replied, huddled between the three Turks backs.   
"Nevermind," the red head groaned, "We're finished.."   
* * *  
He couldn't believe it. First Aeris had died and then it was all over, Sephiroth was   
dead, the lifestream was fighting off Meteor, it was all suppose to be okay; so how could she be   
gone? "It's not right! It wasn't suppose to happen this way! No one else was suppose to die! ARG!!"  
the blond, ExSoldier slammed his fists down on the counter. "Calm down Cloud, there's a chance she   
might have survived... right?" Tifa Lockheart, Clouds always faithful bestfriend, laid her hand on   
his shoulder, "Right?"   
"Right.." Cloud replied, smiling half-heartedly at her.  
"Well lets not fucking stand here all day!" Cid Highwind yelled at them, "Are we going to go   
down there and get her or not?"  
Cloud looked around at his friends that remained on board, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red,   
Vincent, and Cait; then nodded.  
"Lets go get her," her replied.  
Cid shouted orders to the pilot and they began to descend beside Midgar. Once the ship   
was landed, Cloud took Tifa and Vincent with him as they headed into the gates. Inside they   
couldn't believe what they saw, not two yards from the gate.  
* * *  
One of the creatures leapt at Elena sideways, knocking the girl away from the group and   
mauling her. There was a bright flash and suddenly Elena along with the other two Turks and   
Yuffie seemed to vanish. Knights began appearing from no where, taking the monsters out with   
less than one blow each time. When they finally cleared there was nothing left around them   
other than bodies, and Yuffie holding a red materia inches from her face and looking confused.  
"What... What was that...?" she mouthed the words.  
* * *  
Just inside the gates lay a mass of dead serpent-like monsters everywhere. Yuffie stood   
there looking puzzledly at the Knights of the Round materia while Elena lie on the ground covered  
in scratches. Rude hovered over her with a restore materia while Reno stared at Yuffie and her   
materia.  
"What's going on?" Clouds voice caused the Turks to whirl around in surprise. Yuffie, however,  
continued to watch the materia.  
"Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed, "We thought you were dead! Why are you with the Turks?"  
"Are... you my friends?" Yuffie asked after shaking her head.  
"...!" Vincent looked at her silently.  
"Yes... Yuffie?" Cloud said, curiously.  
"She's lost her memory," Rude interjected, looking up from where Elena, who was rising slowly   
after several rounds of cure had been cast on her.  
"What?!" Tifa exclaimed, she ran over to Yuffie and began examining the girl, "You did? Are you   
alright? We should get you home to Godo right away!"  
Yuffie looked at Cloud and Vincent and hesitated, neither of the two looked normal. and   
Godo? Something about that name shook her to the very core; she shook her head.  
"I.. I think I'd rather stay with them.. if thats alright," she said, motioning toward the Turks   
and taking a step backward..  
"Why?"  
"What for?"  
"..Why...?" Came the reply of the three, stunned Avalanche members.  
"There... a little more... ah...." Yuffie scratched the back of her head, "Well Reno and...   
Cloud? Both have glowing eyes but .... ahh... normal? And... I...You don't look familiar..."  
Vincent hung his head and mumbled something about failing again. Cloud lay a hand on his shoulder   
and looked at Yuffie, "We can't just let you go with mortal enemies!"  
"Hey! Wait, we didn't agree to this either!" Elena jumped in.  
"...." Rude shrugged.  
"Enemies? you didn't say we were enemies," Yuffie rounded on Reno.  
"Hey, what did you want me to say? Yeah, we're your mortal enemies, come with us...? Besides,   
Shinra's gone. I don't give a damn one way or the other," Reno replied, and headed for the gate.   
He was holding one of his arms and appeared to be slightly scratched up. Rude turned to follow.  
"W-wait for me!" Yuffie and Elena called out almost at the same time and ran after them.  
"Yuffie!" Tifa tried to catch the girls arm as she ran off. Cloud looked at her and shook his   
head, no.  
"You can find me in Kalm, if you need me!" She called, looking back at Cloud, after hesitating.  
Yuffie looked back for a moment and paused, then nodding she ran off. The three watched   
as one of their members ran off with the Turks. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
"Whadda mean the brat just left with the Turks?!" Barret roared, waving his gun arm in the air,   
"You can't have jes let her!"  
"She... didn't remember anything and she wanted too," Tifa said, resting a hand on the big mans   
arm in an attempt to calm him down. She exchanged glances with Cloud.  
"Sh't," he cursed. He turned away, shoulders heaving, "Aren't we going after her?"  
"It's her choice..." Cloud said, looking down from the deck of the Highwind, "Cid, can you take   
us to Kalm after we drop Red off at Cosmo Canyon?"  
"Sure thing," Cid replied, looking up with a slightly startled expression. He usually tried to   
stay out of it when Baret got going; and staying out meant tuning out, "Why there?"  
"I told her I'd be there," Tifa said, rocking back on her heels and back to her toes again, "In   
case she changed her mind."  
"I see," Red mumbled, stretching as he rose form lying down, "What about you Cloud? Are you going   
to meet Aeris or are you going with Tifa?"  
Cloud looked upward to the sky and for awhile did not reply. Finally he turned and faced   
them all. "I thought... If I went.. I could meet Aeris again..." He paused here and looked from   
one face to the next, "Maybe try to bring her back... To keep everyone together..." He sighed,   
"But I think... this time.. I owe it to someone to be there for her for once," He went to Tifa and   
took her hands.  
"Cloud..." Tifa blushed slightly and looked away.  
"Could you leave us?" Cloud asked, and everyone except Tifa filled below deck. Cloud took a deep   
breath.  
"I've heard the others talk... about how much in love with me you are," He let her hands go and   
moved to the rail, "And how stupid I must be not to see it."  
"You're my best friend, Cloud, I," Tifa stammered.  
"I know.. I think I love Aeris... but when I think about it, I love you, too. I don't know how I   
love either of you, only that I do.. And Aeris is gone, would she really want to come back? To   
leave her Promised Land? You're my best friend too, Tifa. And I know now isn't the time to   
discuss it... I'm sorry."  
"Cloud...." Tifa's only reply was to repeat his name.  
* * *  
"Why are you following us?" Reno asked for about the sixth time as the Turks entered Junon along   
with Yuffie.  
"I told you!" The ninja replied, the same as before.  
"..." Reno didn't reply.  
"Maybe we should take her back to Wutai? She could get her memory back if she was home, couldn't   
she? Elena asked.  
"I'm from there? I'm foreign then!" Yuffie beamed to herself at remembering the location of her   
home town.  
"I've heard, tell that she and her old man don't get along. It might make matters worse." Reno   
replied, felling like slapping himself on the forehead, "I need a drink."  
"Bar?" Rude asked, motioning toward a bar across the street.  
"Why not?" Reno shrugged and headed toward it with Rude.  
"Wait!" Elena exclaimed, chasing after the men and the following Yuffie, "We can't go in there   
with her, she's a minor!"  
"Then take her back to your house," Reno sighed.  
"Me?!" Elena gave a start.  
"Yes you! You're the only other woman here," Reno rolled his eyes at her.  
"But... What if she breaks something1" Elena tightened her hands into fists at her side.  
"Uh... you two?" Rude said, watching as Yuffie stalked away from the group, looking hurt,  
"Damnit!" Reno cursed, and jogged after the girl, "Hey, ignore her."  
"Leave me alone," Yuffie replied.  
"Fine," Reno shrugged, "Hope you know where you're going."  
He turned and started back to the others. Yuffie continued on a few steps and stopped,   
she turned and followed behind Reno.  
"I... don't.." she admitted.  
"I know," Reno smirked, "Take her to your place, Elena, its an order." He clapped his hand on   
Rude's back, "C'mon buddy, lets go."  
"This way," Elena sighed.  
She lead Yuffie down the main street and to an elevator, they boarded it and began to   
rise to the Upper Plate. Yuffie watched over the side as Lower Junon disappeared beneath them.   
After they got off of the elevator, the bond haired Turk lead Yuffie down an number of street to   
a large, multi-story building. She took her to the second floor and into her apartment.  
The apartment was huge, the coffee table's, end table's, and dinning table were all made   
of glass. A large glass sliding door led to a balcony in the front room. Everything was either   
white, breakable, or both.  
"Don't touch anything," Elena warned her as she went to the hall closet to fetch some blankets   
and a pillow, "You'll have to sleep on the couch."  
"That's okay," Yuffie replied absently, she picked up a small, porcelain unicorn and began to   
examine it.  
To her surprise she found herself resisting a sudden urge to slip it into her pocket...  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Elena's outburst caused Yuffie to jump and drop the figurine; shattering it   
into pieces.  
"S-sorry!" Yuffie replied.  
"No! That cost 300 gil!" Elena collapsed to her knees, sobbing.  
* * *  
"...?" Rude motioned to a slightly tipsy Reno with his hand while taking a drink of his own.  
"The girl?" Reno said in reply, "No clue. If she's going to keep tagging along with us we should   
probably teach her to fight again. It should jog her memory just being in battle, shouldn't it?"   
He took a drink and continued on, "I mean, she sure remembered how to use materia alright..."  
Rude nodded at his red haired friend.  
"Ugh... how'd we get into this mess in the first place? And, why didn't someone keep her from   
coming with us?" Reno demanded.  
"..." Rude peered at him over his shades, his mouth set in a grim line.  
"Whaddya mean its my fault?!" Reno exclaimed, looking at him innocently; he paused for a minute,   
"Still... she has nice legs..."  
Rude rolled his eyes behind his shades and downed the rest of his whisky.  
* * *  
Tifa lie awake in the dark staring at the ceiling in the Kalm Inn. Cloud loved her, he   
didn't know how he loved her; but she was happy that he did love her. She brushed a strand of   
hair from her face. She had been wondering where she would go after it was all over, and weither   
Cloud would be with her. She had never really thought about Kalm, it had just come natural to her   
when she needed a place to tell Yuffie to find her. So she wasn't dead, but why did she lose her   
memory? The thing that pried most on Tifa's mind was what Yuffie had said. They didn't look   
familiar? Did that mean one of the Turks had? She thought she remembered Yuffie saying Reno was   
cute once, but the teenager had acted as if she had liked Cloud for so long that she didn't think   
of it again.  
Did the ninja have a crush on Reno that was big enough for her to remember him? Tifa   
heard footsteps approaching on the stairs and rolled over. Cloud reached the top of the stairs   
and entered the darkened room.  
"Tifa? You awake?" he whispered, when she didn't reply he shrugged to himself and took of his   
boots. As he climbed into the bed next to her a thought occurred to him. He really needed some   
new clothing...  
* * *  
The next day, Yuffie awoke to Reno shaking her like a rag doll.  
"Wake UP already! I'm not this bad!" Reno exclaimed as Yuffie finally began to open her eyes.  
"Huh?" Yuffie mumbled in a daze as she looked up at him.  
"It's two in the afternoon. Elena's making us lunch and we have decided," he paused to make sure   
she was listening, "That we're going to teach you to fight again. To see if it'll... jog any   
memories."  
"Alright..." Yuffie rolled out of the covers and off the couch.  
She followed Reno into the kitchen groggily. Elena was putting eggs onto plates and Rude   
sat at a chair with a cup of coffee.  
"She's finally up?" Elena asked, more a statement than a question. She continued before Reno   
could reply, "Look at you for crying out loud! You need a bath, and some new clothing. You've been   
wearing that same outfit ever since I first saw you. You can borrow some of my cloths," she sighed.  
"Thank you," Yuffie said, sincerely. She felt dirty and couldn't imagine why she would wear the   
same outfit for so long. Then it occurred to her that she had none with her.  
She took a seat at the table near where Reno had plopped down and Elena gave them each a   
plate with something to drink. Juice? Yuffie wasn't sure. Cooking for several people came   
naturally to Elena, since neither of her fellow Turks seemed to know the first thing about cooking. Rude might, she couldn't know for sure what all the bald man was capable of.  
"Did you tell her?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah," Reno replied and looked at Yuffie," That materia you had, do you still have it?"  
"You mean that glowing orb?" Yuffie asked, "Yes why?"  
"It's materia," Reno sighed, "You are...were... wanted for stealing materia everywhere you went,   
and you were considered to be an expert on it."  
"I',... a thief?" Yuffie asked. That explained the night before..  
Reno, being from the slums, shrugged, "Who isn't? Anyway, we're going to give you a small materia,   
to make sure you can do it again. Then we'll work on some hand to hand."  
"Alright.. what kind of fighting did I do?" Yuffie mumbled through a mouth full of eggs.  
"Ninja," Rude said, "You should know how to do it all." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Lightning leapt from the sky and shattered the tree into. Yuffie grinned at the materia   
in her hand. She obviously knew how to use it and she felt a strange fondness for the little orbs.  
"Thats enough," Reno told her.   
Yuffie nodded and placed the materia into the pouch tied around her waist. She now wore a   
pair of Elena's jeans and a white button up shirt. Both of which were too big.  
"What now?" she asked the red head.  
"Let's see what you can do," Reno said, falling back into a fighting stance.  
They were on a hill outside of Junon. Elena had chosen to go shop around for some cloths   
for Yuffie after having taken her measurements earlier that day and Rude was bullied into coming   
along to carry the clothing after making a comment on Elena seeming motherly toward the girl.  
"O-okay..." Yuffie stammered.  
She tried to mimic Reno's stance but soon fell back into one that seemed natural to her.   
She waited and finally Reno took a swing at her. Something took over and Yuffie dodged his fist.   
She swung her own out and hit him in the stomach. The red head didn't slow down in the least and   
he brought his leg around, connecting with hers and bringing her to the ground. She rolled away   
and leapt to her feet.  
Flash  
She was outside a town.. Gongonga? Something like that. Rude and Reno where there. She was with   
the blond haired man, Cloud. And another girl, in a pink dress.... Aeris? They were fighting the   
Turks. Reno rushed toward her like he was going to attack her, the suddenly veered off to the   
opposite side and caught her in the head.  
Flash  
Yuffie blinked at the memory as Reno tried the same trick on her again. She ducked under   
it and brought her elbow into his ribcage. She whirled around and punched him in the face.   
He stumbled backward.  
"Good..." he told her, "Really good."  
"You! I remember that! That's a dirty trick!" Yuffie growled.  
The ninja took the offensive and swung again. Reno ducked low and caught her around her   
waist, lifting her off the ground.  
"Thats enough for the day. You say you remembered something?"  
Yuffie pounded on his back, "Put me down!"  
Reno complied and dumped her onto the ground. Yuffie stood, muttering under her breath   
and brushed herself off.  
"I remember fighting you, and Rude." She started, and paused, "That weird spiky haired man was   
there... and another woman. In pink."  
"Yes..." Reno was silent for a moment, "So you want to find your friends now, right?"   
"I..." Yuffie didn't reply.  
"Well?" Reno pushed, wiping his hand across his jaw to find blood trickling down his lip.   
Yuffie shook her head.  
"No," she said, "I think.. I think maybe I'll remember more.. if I do things I used to more...   
I wonder if its true another bump on the head would bring my memory back."  
"Alright, wanna find out?" Reno joked as they headed back into Junon.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Yuffie punched him in the arm, hard.  
"Ow! Damnit!"   
* * *  
"I just wonder if it was the right thing to do," Tifa told Barret, who she was talking to over the   
PHS, "I mean.. we didn't have time to think about it. She just went with them. Do you think   
she's safe?"  
"I don't trust those Shinra fer nothin," Barret replied, "but you did what you thought was right,   
Teef. That's all that matters. Marlene wants to talk to ya."   
"Alright, put her on," Tifa smiled to herself, she loved Marlene like a daughter. She looked at   
Cloud across the table from her and wondered if she would ever have a daughter of her own one day;   
or a son.  
"Hi auntee Tifa!" Marlenes childish voice entered the PHS.  
"Hi Marlene, sweety, how are you?" Tifa replied.  
Cloud watched Tifa as she spoke into the phone. She was a beautiful woman, there was no   
denying that; but so was Aeris. He'd do anything for both of them. So did he love her like a   
friend, a sister, or something more? He could barely manage life without Aeris as it was, but he   
tried to imagine it without Tifa. He couldn't. He let his thoughts drift to Yuffie. How was she   
doing with the Turks? Maybe he should go after her. As Tifa had said, they really weren't given   
time to think it over....  
* * *  
"I hope their alright, I don't really know what styles you like Yuffie." Elena said, as Yuffie   
looked over the small wardrobe Elena had selected for her.  
"Oh I love them! You have good taste in clothing, Elena," Yuffie replied.   
She looked at the older woman for a moment, "You remind me of someone." ... Someone around   
Elena's age, in her twenties...  
Flash  
A small, 3 year old version of Yuffie ran up to her parents as she was being chased by a   
boy with a stick.   
"Momma! Poppa!" The girl cried.  
A blond woman setting next to a man with light brown hair smiled at the child.  
"It's alright now Yuffie," she took the little girl into her arms and held her as the boy made a   
haste retreat from the Lord and Lady of Wutai.  
"Don't spoil the child, Eleanor." the man told the woman, grinning, "She's going to be a ninja   
one day you know. Even better than her old man."  
"Oh Godo," Eleanor laughed, "She will... I'm so happy... I wish we weren't declaring war..."  
"I know.." Godo sighed.  
Flash  
Elena watched Yuffie with a puzzled face as tears starting streaming down the younger   
girls face. Yuffie sat down on Elena's bed in which the clothing was laid out on.  
"Yuffie what on the Planet's the matter?" Elena asked, looking slightly panicked.  
"Oh god," Yuffie sobbed, "I just remembered who you remind me of.."  
"Who?" Elena asked.  
"My mother. Her name was Eleanor, she was so much like you," Yuffie wiped at her eyes furiously,   
"She died.. in the war.."  
"I'm sorry.." Elena replied, "If it makes you feel any better... You're recovering a lot faster   
than most people would have.."  
It didn't make her feel any better at all really, but Yuffie was greatful. Though Elena   
had been more open with her, she was still wary of any Avalanche member and she was trying.  
"Thank you.... thank you..." It was all Yuffie could say for the next few minutes...  
* * *  
A few weeks passed. The Turks occasionally got a call and left out on a job while Yuffie   
stayed at Elena's; insisting all the time that she could help. More and more of her memories came  
back to her, most were of battle when she was training with one of the three. At one point, Yuffie  
remembered her crush on the red haired Turk. When Reno insisted on knowing if she had remembered   
something and what, she finally gave in and told him. Elena and Reno had both cracked up laughing   
and Yuffie had run from the room in tears. Rude followed the girl silently. He sat with her   
outside on the apartment stairs and said nothing until she calmed down and returned inside with him.  
She had admitted a lot of things to the bald man in her hysterics. Including when she yelled out,   
"Damn me for liking that-that red headed creep so much! Damn me!"  
* * *  
Rude hung up the PHS as Reno drove toward Elena's to pick her up. They had just found a   
hit job. The man wanted an executive taken care of at any cost.  
* * *  
"Who was that?" Yuffie asked as Elena hung her phone up.  
"Rude, we've got a job to do Yuffie. You'll have to wait here." Elena replied.  
"But I'm tired of waiting here! I've remembered all I need to know in a fight, what if you need me?"  
Yuffie pleaded.  
"No." Came the reply. Elena headed for the door as a knock sounded, "That's them."  
"I want to go to!" Yuffie followed her to the door.  
"You cant!" Elena replied, opening the door to a waiting Rude and Reno.  
"I'm the great Yuffie Kisaragi! I can do whatever I want!" Yuffie insisted, hands on her hips.   
She wasn't sure quite where that outburst came from, "And I'll follow you on foot if I have to."  
"Let her come Elena, we don't have the time to argue! Our client wants this done today!" Reno cut   
in.  
He grabbed the blond Turk's wrist and drug her along out to the car. Yuffie followed   
behind them and climbed in the backseat.  
"What are we doing anyway?" She asked.  
"Executive," Rude stated.   
"Oh..." Yuffie knew the Turks were assassins, but she had never really seen what they did. She   
only sat and worried, "So what do I do?"  
"Stay with us and stay quite," Reno replied.  
"Thats right!" Elena nodded.  
"I was talking to you!" Reno laughed and swerved the car to the other side of the road after Elena   
smacked him in the back of the head. He played chicken until both the girls yelling brought him   
back to the right side of the road.  
Then they finally arrived. It was a large office building that looked closed. Yuffie   
followed the three around back. Reno pulled a tool from his pocket and began picking the lock to   
the back entrance. A turn of the knob and the door opened. Yuffie followed them along the dark   
hallway and up several flights of stairs until they reached a level with a few lights still on.   
Rude, Reno, Yuffie, and Elena. In that order they edged along the wall up the stairs, the three   
Turks with guns in their hands and Yuffie with her hand on her materia pouch.  
"Ow!" Yuffie yelped when she hit her foot on the stairs. Reno shot her a look.  
"Who's there?" A mans voice.  
"Damnit, I wanted to do this the easy way," Reno cursed.   
He climbed the last two stairs and turned into the room, gun pointed in the direction of   
the voice. A man stood there, shock filling his face.  
"Harold McCollins?" It was a statement, put in question form. Reno had studied the mans picture,   
and the man before him was none other than their victim.  
"Yes....?" Harold gulped.  
"Time to say goodbye," Elena told him, as she and Rude also pointed their guns at the man.  
"Elena..." Reno sighed.  
"Sorry... Yuffie look!" Elena turned and pointed down the stairs as Reno's gun went off.  
Yuffie didn't see the man go down because she was looking at the stairs, when she looked   
back she realized that was Elena's intention. Harold grasp his chest as he fell, reaching up   
weakly with his arm he pressed an alarm button hidden beneath the desk he had been standing behind.  
"Shit!" Reno exclaimed, as red lights began flashing, "Lets go. Now!"  
The four raced back down the stairs, on the third flight two security guards appeared   
around a corner and shouted for them to halt. When they did not comply he began firing.   
A bullet hit Reno in the shoulder and he fell to one knee grasping his gun. Yuffie saw this   
and cast an Ultima spell on the guard. Reno looked at her gratefully as she cast a cure spell,   
the continued running toward and down the next flight of stairs. The materia had taken a lot out  
of her and Yuffie had fallen behind. A bullet hit her in the back as she reached the stairs. She   
tumbled down and landed at the bottom, moaning in pain.  
"Yuffie!" weither the cry escaped Reno or Elena's throat first was unknown.  
The two rushed to help the girl while Rude aimed his gun at the top of the stairs. One   
shot was all he needed and the guard collapsed as soon as he came within Rude's view. No other   
guards where around. They were safe for less than a minute at least.  
"Are you alright?" Elena asked, bending beside her.  
"My back... I cant move.." Yuffie whispered, her vision blurred a bit.  
"Oh god..." Elena mumbled.  
"I... remember.. everything... And... and.. You guys were at Wutai. Reno and Rude.... helped save   
us... Tell my friends I'm sorry... They can have my materia... I don't need it... its for....   
Wutai," Yuffie replied, softly.  
"Don't say that! We can carry you," Elena replied, standing, "Come on Reno, help me."  
Reno shook his head, "We don't have time."  
"Go," Yuffie said.  
"But..." Elena didn't budge.  
"Rude.." Reno looked to his bald friend.  
Rude nodded and grabbing Elena he threw the blond over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.   
Elena struggling all the way.  
"Sorry kid.." Reno muttered, looking down at her.  
"It's alright.... a good blow to the head.. did it..... they'll never take me alive, right?"   
Yuffie looked up at him and he knew what she wanted.  
"No... I liked you too, kid.. You've got nice legs." Reno replied, his grin was somewhat sad as   
he pointed his gun at her head.  
"Heh.." Yuffie closed her eyes.   
A shot, she never heard Reno's footsteps as he ran down the stairs after his comrades.   
Never heard the tires screech as they drove off. Never heard Barrets screams at the Turks for   
letting it happen. Never heard Tifa's tears, never heard how any of them showed their love for   
the 'little brat' after they found out. Never heard that the Turks were the first ones at her   
funeral and the last to leave. Never heard Elena whisper that she might have started as one of   
those Avalanche creeps; but she was and she died a member of the Turk's family. Never heard Rude   
silently whisper that he would miss her. 


	4. Epilogue

Epiloge  
"What?" The woman, Yuffie Kisaragi asked her listener, "My stories not sad enough for you?  
Yeah... the time period of the Planet I was on was messed up... Oh, you want to know what happened   
to Cloud and Tifa? Last time I looked in on them from the lifestream they were having a wedding."   
She stood and walked from the room, bidding the stranger to follow her. The light green glow of   
the lifestream surrounded them and Yuffie looked upward for that special window meant for her.   
Cloud and Tifa appeared in it. Tifa was rocking a baby girl while Cloud told stories to a slightly  
younger child who looked to be about three or four.  
* * *  
"You think Yuffie would mind us naming the baby after her?" Tifa asked Cloud.  
"Mind? She'd insisted upon it." Cloud replied.  
"Daddy!!!!" the older child whimpered, "My storyyy!"  
Cloud laughed, "I know Aeris, I know."  
* * *  
The window became foggy and faded away, the stranger looked at Yuffie as it suddenly   
became clear that the woman in the story was her. Of course, it made since. But the stranger   
had not known for sure.  
"Huh.. who would have though that," Yuffie said aloud, "Well stranger, no don't offer me   
your name, I don't want to know. I'm going to the gate. There's a certain red haired Turk thats   
scheduled to pass away today. I'm going to go throw my arms around his neck, kiss him, and then   
kick him in the ass! Nyuk nyuk nyuk." Yuffie walked off toward the place where souls entered the   
lifestream, laughing.  
* * *  
Reno lie in his hospital bed looking up at Elena and Rude. An assassin had been hired to   
kill the assassin. A little slip of poison in a beer was all it took to fail the great Reno of   
the Turks. There was nothing the doctors could do to remove it. The blond was crying her eyes   
out and Rude's mouth was set in a grim line. Reno grinned at them.  
"Hey come on, its not that bad. I'll say hi to Yuffie for you." Reno told them, his voice was   
faint, "Side's I'll finally be out of this hell hole."  
"...." Rude looked at him.  
"I'll miss you too, Rude. And even all your talking, Elena." the red head smirked.  
"You're horrible Reno," Elena sobbed, trying to force a smile.  
"I know... I hope there isn't a hell.. it would be nice to be able to forget what I've done in   
this life." Reno closed his eyes as the poisons set to work on his heart, and faded away that same   
old smirk on his face.   
  
* * * * * * 


End file.
